leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale
Unknown |japanese_name=バトル ロワイアル |translated_name=Battle Royale |location_name=Battle Royale |location=Pokémon Rumble |generation= , , |mapdisplay=no }} The Battle Royale (Japanese: バトル ロワイアル Battle Royale) is a mode in Pokémon Rumble and Pokémon Rumble Blast similar to a Gym found in the core series Pokémon games. It takes place in an environment similar to that of a ring in which matches take place. In order to compete in a Battle Royale, the player must have befriended and recruited at least one Pokémon whose power is at or above a given level. For example, the Normal Mode rank C Battle Royale requires at least one Pokémon of power 100 or higher. To complete a Battle Royale, a lot of Pokémon must be defeated in a row without the player losing all three Wonder Keys due to fainting. The exact number of Pokémon that must be defeated ranges widely, from around 50 in the first few battles to over 250 in the later, more difficult battles. The and up to three other players may fight with their choice of Pokémon. Often near the ending of the Battle Royale, up to six fully-evolved Pokémon with a lot of strength and HP appear and challenge the player. These Pokémon are referred to as Powerful Rivals by the game and are warned about at the beginning of the match by showing their attack and defenses (by displaying circular icons) and a silhouette of them. The player is also given the Pokémon's type on this warning screen. Unlike other places in Pokémon Rumble, the player is not allowed to switch out Pokémon until his or her Pokémon is defeated. The game will pause when a player is selecting, and it will resume when the Pokémon selection is complete. Defeating all the Pokémon and winning the Battle Royale will reap a big reward, although small to begin with. The prizes start at 500P in Normal Mode, Rank C, and will eventually reach 18,000P in EX Mode. Rules The Battle Royale consists of only three basic, given rules that can be checked immediately before entering the Battle Royale. * Defeat all other Pokémon! * Can't switch until Pokémon faint. * If time runs out, you lose. There are some other "rules" that players may figure out over the course of a Battle Royale match that aren't explicitly stated. * The fence along the edges of the field is electric. Any Pokémon that touches it will receive damage. * The event is timed. Defeating an opponent will make a stopwatch-like icon appear in their place (instead of a coin, which would appear in the six mini-stages). Grab those to add 5 seconds to the clock per stopwatch. * Unless multiplayer mode is used, any Pokémon on the field not being controlled by the player must be defeated. Pokémon Pokémon will appear on the field every now and then in batches of eight, except for the Powerful Rivals who appear at special times and in their own unique groups. They are the species found in the six mini-stages accessible from the Terminal: Silent Forest, Rocky Cave, Bright Beach, Windy Prairie, Fiery Furnace, and Eternal Tower. Any Pokémon that would appear in one of those six stages within a rank should be expected to appear on the Battle Royale field for that rank. Normal Mode The first series of Battle Royales takes place in the Normal Mode, which is unlocked at the start of the game. The Normal Mode has four ranks, C, B, A, and S, from easiest to hardest. Players start at the C Rank and move up as they progress through and win Battle Royale competitions. Rank C Rank C's Battle Royale requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 100, however the used as a starter Pokémon tries to compete in it at power 19. The prize for winning this Battle Royale is 500P. Rank B Rank B's Battle Royale requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 200. The prize for winning it is 1,500P. This Battle Royale's Powerful Rivals appear one at a time, as opposed to all at once like the Rank C Battle Royale. They are organized in the table below in order of entry into the Battle Royale. Rank A Rank A's Battle Royale requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 400. Its prize is 3,000P. Rank S Rank S's Battle Royale is the last of the Normal Mode. It requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 600. Its prize is 5,000P. is a Powerful Rival in this Battle Rival, but its silhouette is not shown like the others. When it appears, the background music changes to the music of the original battle music of . Mewtwo appears a while after the three other Powerful Rivals appear. Advanced Mode After players have completed Normal Mode, Advanced Mode unlocks. It, like the Normal Mode, is composed of four ranks: C, B, A and S. The Advanced Mode features Pokémon from Sinnoh, along with the original 150 encountered previously. Most Battle Royales of the Advanced Mode consist of multiple rounds of Powerful Rivals, similar to that of Normal Mode's B rank. Rank C Advanced Rank C's Battle Royale requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 1,000. Its prize is 8,000P. All six will appear at once on the field. Rank B Advanced Rank B's Battle Royale requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 1,200. Its prize is 10,000P. Rank A Advanced Rank A's Battle Royale requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 1,500. Its prize is 13,000P. Rank S Advanced Rank S's Battle Royale is the last of the Advanced Mode's Battle Royale competitions. It requires that Pokémon have a power greater than or equal to 1,800. Its prize is 15,000P. makes an appearance again here and, like in the Normal Rank, its silhouette will not be displayed when the player begins the Battle Royale. EX Mode In EX Mode, Battle Royales undergo a different type of structure. A Battle Royale in EX Mode is just like any other Battle Royale, except: * Players do two Battle Royale competitions, back-to-back. * In between the competitions, all used-up Wonder Keys are restored. * All Pokémon retain their HP entering the second competition. This includes Knocked Out Pokémon, who obviously retain their status as Knocked Out. * All EX Mode Battle Royale competitions give 18,000P as prizes. The EX Battle Royale does not have a specific ranking system. Rather, it contains four competitions within it. Unlike the previous modes, once EX Mode has been unlocked, the first round of Battle Royale competitions is available. When a player defeats both Battle Royales of one round, the next round is unlocked. The power of Pokémon brought into the Battle Royale is not restricted, however, it is tested by the Pokémon in the Battle Royale. The second Battle Royale of any round is more difficult than the first, and the first battle of any round is the same difficulty (or harder) than the second battle of the previous round. Round 1 Round 1's Battle Royale competitions have the same Powerful Rivals as the C ranks of Normal and Advanced Modes. Its battles, like all other EX Mode Battle Royale battles, give 18,000P each. Winning both battles gives a grand total of 36,000P and unlocks Round 2. Round 2 Round 2's Battle Royale competitions have the same Powerful Rivals as the B ranks of Normal and Advanced Modes. Its battles, like all other EX Mode Battle Royale battles, give 18,000P each. Winning both battles gives a grand total of 36,000P and unlocks Round 3. Round 3 Round 3's Battle Royale competitions have the same Powerful Rivals as the A ranks of Normal and Advanced Modes. Its battles, like all other EX Mode Battle Royale battles, give 18,000P each. Winning both battles gives a grand total of 36,000P and unlocks Round 4. Round 4 Round 4's Battle Royale competitions have the same Powerful Rivals as the S ranks of Normal and Advanced Modes. Its battles, like all other EX Mode Battle Royale battles, give 18,000P each. Winning both battles gives a grand total of 36,000P. is only fought once in Round 4, in the second battle as its final Powerful Rival. EX Round 4 is the last series of Battle Royales in the game of Pokémon Rumble. Pokémon Rumble Blast In Pokémon Rumble Blast, Battle Royales still exist, however, there are a few changes; *Each stopwatch gives 2 seconds instead of 5; *Each Battle Royale has set Pokémon appearing; *There are type restrictions and themes in various Battle Royales; *Pokémon of any power level can participate in the challenges just like in the EX rank. Rivals Each Battle Royale has rivals, who are the strongest foes in the Battle Royale. Trailhead Field Seabreeze Trail Echo Valley Grass-Only Battle Royale Water-Only Battle Royale Fire-Only Battle Royale Challenger's Ground Semi-final Final Misty Edgewater: Ghost-Only Soothing Shore: Bug-Only Shimmering Lake Rugged Flats Volcanic Slope Pokémon Rumble World. Unlike the previous games, the player can switch Pokémon without fainting. Category:Pokémon Rumble Category:Pokémon Rumble Blast de:Battle Royale (Rumble) es:Battle Royale (Pokémon Rumble) fr:Bataille Royale (Pokémon Rumble)